¡Y todo por cotillear!
by nepetaneko
Summary: Cotillear no era bueno, mucho menos la avaricia. Pero ni eso la detuvo de no desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida: trece enanos solicitando nada más y nada menos que a Bilbo Bolsón. Aquello era oro puro… Hasta que terminó entre trece enanos, un desgraciado Hobbit y un anciano mago, ¡Y todo por cotillear! [Thorin/OC]
1. Una visita inesperada

**¡Y todo por cotillear!**

**Summary:** Cotillear no era bueno, mucho menos la avaricia. Pero ni eso la detuvo de no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida: trece enanos solicitando nada más y nada menos que a Bilbo Bolsón. Aquello era oro puro… Hasta que terminó entre trece enanos, un desgraciado Hobbit y un anciano mago, ¡Y todo por cotillear!

**Géneros:** Aventura & Romance & Humor.

**Advertencias:** OC como personaje principal. Canon/OC.

**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit y sus personajes son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, no mía.

* * *

**1. Una visita inesperada.**

* * *

**E**n los agujeros, vivían los Hobbits.

No son agujeros sucios, con raíces saliendo de la tierra, o un agujero seco y arenoso. Estos eran agujeros Hobbits, y los agujeros Hobbits significan comodidad. Nuestras historia, como quizás muchas otras, comienza con un agujero Hobbit. Pero quizás no uno cualquiera, este era la taberna de La Colina.

A diferencia de muchas tabernas, la que hay en La Colina no es el clásico lugar donde ves borrachos caerse al suelo, inconscientes, si no donde vez viejos amigos reuniéndose y pasando un buen tiempo. Quizás no todos sus visitantes tuvieran tan buenas intenciones, pero eso no es ahora algo importante.

Bilbo Bolsón no era un Hobbit que tuviera predilección por el alcohol o sus derivados, pero luego de comer tantos panecillos o cosas por el estilo, así como estar acostumbrado a la rutina de fumar la pipa en su patio todos los días, pueden hacerte cometer acciones que no creías capaz. Y aunque no había pedido precisamente una pinta de cerveza, era un tanto divertido el estar en la taberna y dejar de lado la soledad de Bolsón Cerrado.

Excepto por algunas cosas, detalles mínimos.

Y uno de esos era la gran sarta de cotillas que había en la taberna.

Desde que sus padres habían pasado a mejor vida y él se había quedado con la herencia, gente como Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón estaban desesperados por, aunque sea, desahogarse con algún chisme que le hiciera quedar mal. Aunque Bilbo no se encontraba tan preocupado por algo tan banal como un chisme, eso no evitaba que hubiera cierta gente que le gustase exagerar la verdad.

Los Hobbits podrían ser una raza bastante tranquila, pero ninguna se salvaba del morbo que producía saber esos sucios secretillos que la gente ocultaba. Y siempre estarían aquellos dispuestos a sacar a la luz los trapos sucios, aunque fuese inventándolos.

Pero ahora eso no nos concierne, puesto que nuestro Hobbit sólo iba en busca de pasar un buen momento. O al menos, si es que podía tenerlo. En su mente, las palabras "Gandalf Té Miércoles" se repetían de manera fastidiosa, pero lo había acordado. Suficiente le había hecho pasar a ese pobre mago nómada cuando lo había echado de esa manera de su propiedad, pese a que insistiera en ir a una aventura.

Otro dato acerca de los Hobbits es que, a diferencia de la Gente Grande (cómo nos llaman); Elfos o Enanos, ellos no encontraban nada agradable o interesante en las aventuras. Pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo el estar vagando, pasando calamidades y demás para regresar con poco o nada.

Y mientras empieza a impacientarse por la tardanza de su comida, vio con esperanza como la camarera se acerca a duras penas por entre la multitud, sosteniendo con una mano una bandeja llena de jarras de cerveza y en la otra una llena de bocadillos.

Cuando el olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, el joven Hobbit no puedo hacer más que sonreírle.

—Gracias —murmuró, con la mirada clavada en la comida. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que la camarera tiene la mirada clavada en él, esperando algo—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Sí, esperaba un poco de propina —respondió sin rodeos. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Bilbo palpó sus bolsillos, buscando algo que darle a la mujer-Hobbit. Con un sonrojo de la pena, la miró a los ojos.

—Esto... es vergonzoso —murmuró, avergonzado. La mujer le dedicó una mirada gélida, antes de irse refunfuñando en voz baja. Bueno, pensó que tampoco era para tanto, el no haberle dado propina a una camarera tampoco significaba el fin del mundo. Con rapidez, chequeó el reloj. ¡Dioses, se hacía tarde!

Con aún más prisa, empezó a engullir la comida traída hace poco, hasta que lo único que quedaron fueron las sobras. De la brusquedad con la que había bebido la cerveza, varías gotas se escaparon de su boca hasta resbalar por su barbilla y caer en su regazo. Agradeciendo mentalmente a los Dioses el haber pagado primero, puede dejar la taberna tranquila.

Su casa en La Colina, Bolsón Cerrado, se encuentra un tanto lejos de la taberna, por no decir que bastante. A sí como los Hobbits no son muy adeptos a las aventuras, tampoco lo son a pegar carreras para llegar a tiempo a una reunión. Pero como dice el dicho "Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas", por lo que a nuestro pobre Bilbo no le queda más opción que usar sus piernas.

Si el destino le sonreía, quizás tuviese tiempo para poder arreglarse y no verse como algún loco, debía verse presentable. Pero no podría si no apuraba el paso.

Así, con una pequeña carrera para llegar a su hogar, el joven Bolsón divisó entre la lejanía su amado Bolsón Cerrado, apacible como siempre. Las luces estaban apagadas, justo como las dejó al salir de casa. Sonrío a duras penas, porque eso significaba que tendría tiempo para poder arreglarse.

Y en otras palabras, que había pegado una carrera casi en vano.

Pero Bilbo dejó esos pensamientos de lado, mientras caminaba por el camino hasta la puerta tan redonda como un ojo de buey. Finalmente, y con alivio, se metió adentro de ella, justo para prepararse.

Pero Bilbo estaba tan concentrado en tener todo listo, que había olvidado dos cosas: la primera era la marca que Gandalf había pintado en la puerta, y la otra era que había olvidado su reloj de bolsillo en la taberna.

* * *

Si hay algo que no le gustaba, era tener que salir de la taberna por cosas tan triviales como devolverle a alguien un objeto perdido.

Quizás fuese ese sentido de la moral que todos tenemos dentro, pero a Prímula no le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que salir de la taberna y dejar su trabajo. No, no era por su simple y algo burdo trabajo de camarera, si no su trabajo como informante.

Y mucho menos por el mismo torpe que ni siquiera pudo darle una mísera propina. ¡Y era Bilbo Bolsón, el mismo que había heredado Bolsón Cerrado! Ni que se fuera a hacer pobre con darle unas cuantas monedas, de las cuales ella estaba segura de necesitar muchísimo más que él. Aunque para ella siempre hay un lado positivo: mañana le diría a todos lo tacaño que era el joven, con razón los Sacovila-Bolson estaban tan resentidos con él.

De paso, la noche ya había caído en La Colina, así como el sueño en sus párpados. En cuanto le diera el dichoso reloj a ese Bimbo, Bilbo o cómo se llame, se iría a casa para tomar una merecida siesta. Aunque pedirle su también merecida propina sería adecuado, después de todo, tendría dinero en casa para dárselo.

Otra cosa que deben saber de Prímula Bolger, es que ella cree en aquello de que si te hacen un favor, debes devolvérselo a esa persona. Era como una deuda, y a ella no le gustaban las deudas, suficiente tenía con las de su casa. Por eso le devolvería su dichoso reloj, para que así tuviera que darle una pequeña recompensa.

El camino a Bolsón Cerrado era largo, y por ende, cansino. ¿Por qué tenía que tener sentido de la moral? ¿Por qué tenía que ser buena persona? El reloj era valioso, sí, podría cambiarlo y tendría comida por una semana. Pero Prímula no se sentía especialmente con ánimos de ser acusada de robo, y seguramente en la mañana le daría aún más flojera el devolver el objeto. No tuvo más opción: debía devolverle el objeto a Bolsón.

Aunque quizás podría obtener algo bueno de esto. Algún chisme, quizás algún secretillo guardado por ahí o... No. Era del tal Bolsón de quien hablaba, una persona de la que había oído tan poco que sólo sabía su apellido o que vivía en Bolsón Cerrado. Y déjenme decirles algo: para que Prímula Bolger, una de las mujeres más cotillas de La Colina (si no es que la más) sepa tan poco de alguien, es que esa persona es increíblemente limpia o aburrida.

Aunque bueno, últimamente, la vida en La Colina era bastante aburrida últimamente.

Prímula podía jactarse de saber todo sobre todos, y pese a que la gente dijera que eso era de mal gusto, tenía sus ventajas. Podían llamarla chantajista, manipuladora o lo que sea, pero ella no lo sentía mal: ella obtenía lo que quería y ellos se salvaban el pellejo. Pero ahora, con ya cuarenta y nueve años de vida encima, Prímula no encontraba algo que realmente le sirviera de algo, ya lo sabía todo.

¿Es que todos habían cooperado últimamente para no tener nada interesante que decir?

Y con esa y más dudas, Prímula siguió su camino de manera distraída. Tan distraída que no puedo evitar chocar con alguien.

— ¡Mire por donde va! —profirió mientras recogía el reloj. El hombre... o bueno, lo que sea que fuese, la miraba sin ayudarla. Cuando la Hobbit se levantó, miró enojada al ser que se posaba ante ella, y el enojo dio paso a la sorpresa. ¡Un enano! ¡Un enano en La Colina! Y no era sólo uno, ¡Varios!

Y antes de decir algo más, dio gracias a los Dioses por ese regalo. Algo le decía que su viaje ya no sería tan aburrido.

* * *

Aquello debía ser una broma.

Una muy cruel broma.

De no ser porque se consideraba alguien paciente, Bilbo ya hubiese echado a los enanos allí presentes. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿A caso Gandalf, o quien quiera que fuese, pensó que aquello sería divertido?! No, por supuesto que no lo era. Al menos para él no era así, obviamente.

Miró a los cuatro enanos, poniéndose cómodos como si fueran parientes que no había visto en mucho tiempo. De no ser porque tenía una paciencia infinita, quizás ya los hubiera...

— ¡Eso es de mi madre! —gritó cuando el joven y moreno enano, Kíli o Fíli, quién sabe cuál, se limpió la bota en aquel preciado mueble.

¡Y lo hacía así, tan fresco! Le gustaba las visitas, ¿A quién no? Pero prefería conocerlas primero antes de que entraran tan a sus anchas en su casa, o invadiendo su reserva de comida.

¿Quiénes se creían ellos? O mejor dicho: ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¡¿Y qué se suponía, en nombre de los Dioses, que hacía en su casa?! Que él recordase, la única cita que tenía programada ese día había sido con Gandalf, y a decir verdad, el anciano no se había presentado en toda la noche. Y según ellos, faltaban más.

Y de nuevo, otro toque.

Ay no.

No más, por los Dioses, no. Tenía suficiente con esos cuatro, que seguramente debían arrasar con su reserva en esos momentos, como para soportar más. Pero ya verían, ya verían.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No hay nadie en casa! ¡Lárguense de aquí! —Gritó, explotando, caminando a la puerta, tirando en algún rincón las armas que le habían entregado, como si fuera moco de Troll— ¡Molesten a otro! ¡Ya hay demasiados enanos en mi salón! ¡Son SUFICIENTES! Y si se trata de algún tipo de broma absurda, sólo puedo decir...

Al abrir la puerta, Bilbo Bolsón había perdido cualquier atisbo de paciencia que le quedaba por esa noche, por lo que estaba dispuesto a rechazar a cualquiera, claro, sin usar la violencia. Estaba hasta la coronilla de esto, por lo que no pensaba soportarlo más.

Y sólo bastó que abriera la puerta para que todo eso se fuera.

Ocho de lo que parecían ser enanos cayeron, y a ninguno de los que estaba en el fondo les agradó aquello, pues uno era especialmente obeso y estaba en la cima.

Podía irse despidiendo de su reserva. O de su estabilidad mental.

Aunque, para su suerte (si es que le quedaba aunque sea un poco) una figura conocida se encontraba detrás del colorido grupo. Gandalf, que debido a su altura, se agachó y miró a Bilbo con una cara que parecía pedir disculpas.

¡Ja! Cómo si eso pudiera ayudarlo ahora.

Cuando finalmente se levantaron, las sospechas de Bilbo quedaron confirmadas... A medias. Si bien, siete de los que se habían caído eran, efectivamente, enanos de todos los colores y tamaños, no le resultó lo más extraño. Entre ellos se encontraba una cara conocida. O bueno, un poco. Había conocido sólo de vista a la camarera, y sólo sabía su oficio y que obviamente no le sentó muy bien su falta de propina.

— ¡Gracias! —profirió la susodicha cuando logró levantarse, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda. Haber estado atrapada en semejante avalancha no le sentó muy bien, y todavía recordaba lo sucedido en la taberna, pues al mirarlo no fue precisamente con alivio, si no con algo que bien podía ser malicia—. ¡Ah, señor Bimbo! ¡Qué bueno que lo veo!

—Mi nombre es Bilbo, señorita, y creo que... —empezó a corregirla cuando dijo su nombre mal (y aparentemente) a propósito. Pero no había podido seguir, pues otra voz se metió en la conversación.

—Señor Bolsón, ¿Podemos tomar un poco de la comida? ¿Sí? ¡Gracias! —y antes de que siquiera pudiese responder (un rotundo no, por supuesto), el enano que se hacía llamar Bofur volvió radiante de la felicidad a la reserva, avisándoles a los demás que podían tomar cuanto quisieran.

No es que lo pensara, es que se iba a quedar sin comida.

Y a todo esto, ¿Qué pintaban doce enanos, un mago anciano, y una camarera (a quien la mayoría en su vida conocía) en su casa? Él no era el Hobbit más social, y mucho menos el ermitaño del pueblo, pero aquello era insólito. ¡¿Cuándo él había acordado una reunión de esa índole?!

—Señorita, muchas gracias por indicarnos el camino —oyó decir al más gordo de ellos, Bombur, a la camarera.

¡¿Qué ella qué?!

—Oh, de nada ¡Por cierto! —Exclamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de cómo echarlos a todos sin recurrir a una escena—. Esto es tuyo.

De los bolsillos del delantal, sacó un objeto sostenido por una delgada cadenilla de oro, así como un reloj que colgaba cual péndulo. ¡Su reloj de bolsillo!

Lo tomó rápidamente, examinándolo. Estaba horrorosamente abollado, seguramente por alguna caída, y la tapa que protegía el cristal y las manecillas había sido arrancada.

Su suerte era como una bosta de caballo. No, dos.

—Disculpen, pero, ¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que está pasando aquí? —pidió, intentando conservar lo poco de calma que podría quedarle. Los enanos siguieron en lo suyo, alentados por Gandalf, mientras la camarera seguía observando a los enanos como si fueran lo más extravagante que hubiera visto, aunque a decir verdad, seguramente fuera así.

Bilbo necesitaba respuestas, y ya.

—Oh, es una pequeña reunión, mi querido Bilbo —se dignó en responderle Gandalf, observándolo todo desde su altura e intentando no golpearse con algo—. Por cierto, dale mis gracias a la señorita Prímula, fue un lindo gesto el que les hubiera indicado el camino.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, con el leve presentimiento de que esa mujer no había venido precisamente con buenas intenciones. Bilbo no lo sabía, pero había algo en esa mujer que no era bueno.

—Nos la encontramos en el camino, dijo que iba a llevarte el reloj y que podría llevarlos con ella. Fue muy bueno de su parte, no muchos harían eso por un puñado de enanos.

Sí, no muchos. Y eso sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Pero Bilbo no había tenido mucho tiempo de indagar más, puesto que el sonido de muebles moviéndose de su respectivo lugar lo saco de su pequeña indagación. Y no eran sólo los muebles, ¡No! Comida, platos, vasos, ¡Hasta sus invaluables manteles familiares! Todo aquello para preparar la mentada cena.

Suspiró, mientras se dirigía hacia los enanos que cargaban las sillas. Algo le decía que esa iba a ser una larga noche.


	2. Una peculiar reunión

**2. Una peculiar reunión (o concilio según los enanos)**

* * *

Prímula sabía perfectamente que estar ahí era su culpa y por lo tanto, no tenía razón de sentirse así. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento que todos tenemos cuando vemos algo repugnante le invadió las entrañas al ver a esos enanos sacar la comida como si Sauron resucitara el día de mañana.

Un dato importante que todos debían saber de los enanos, y que a nuestra amiga Prímula debió haber sabido, es que los enanos no tienen los mismos hábitos alimenticios que nosotros y las demás razas. Para ellos, eran amigos, familia o confidentes quienes tomaban lugar en la mesa con ellos; por ello comían sin tapujos como muchos de nosotros haríamos.

Dioses, y ella creyó que los clientes de la taberna eran asquerosos. Aquello le daba una nueva definición a «asqueroso». Eso sí, ni bajo amenaza de muerte admitiría todo eso. Vete a saber tú los límites del orgullo enanil.

Pero Prímula no era la única Hobbit en la sala, y por lo tanto, ella no era la única asqueada con los modales (si es que a sacar sin permiso la comida de alguien calificaba como «modales») de los enanos. La mujer Hobbit al menos tenía algo de preparación por su trabajo; en cambio Bilbo, que en su vida tuvo que tratar con seres de tales costumbres, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Si bien la camarera se mantenía en una pequeña esquina observándolo todo, nuestro pobre Bilbo intentaba detenerlos. En el comedor, un grupo de enanos ponía la mesa (¡Y que gran mesa!) para la cena (¡Y él nunca los invitó a la cena!) cual, como diríamos nosotros, Pedro por su casa.

— ¡Dejen eso! —Exclamó con su tono más firme, viendo como varios de ellos llevaban en fila la comida a la mesa—. ¡Dejen eso! —repitió, volviendo a ser ignorado olímpicamente—. ¡Por favor, deje eso!... ¿No cree que necesite un cuchillo para eso? —preguntó al ver al enano obeso, Bombur, llevarse tres quesos ¡Completos!

—Se los come enteritos —respondió por el enano uno de sobrero, mientras se iba a poner la mesa.

Aunque a los Hobbits se les enseñaba lo básico sobre las otras razas, Bilbo no recordaba en ninguna de esas lecciones que los enanos hicieran oídos sordos. Eso, o la voz de los Hobbits eran como el aleteo de una mariposa para los enanos; es decir, imperceptible.

De no ser porque Prímula le deseaba aquel mal al ya desgraciado Hobbit, casi se hubiera compadecido de él y quizás hubiera intentando ayudarlo. Sin embargo, cuando la pobre no se encontraba a ella misma asqueada por aquella conducta, debía contener unas pequeñas risitas maliciosas.

Y aparentemente debió haberlo hecho, porque de esa manera no se habría distraído haciendo que el mago casi se cayera sobre ella. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle algún improperio.

—Eh… Perdone, por favor, no era mi intención —murmuró incómodamente, ayudando al mago a levantarse como mejor pudo, después de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a responder de aquella manera.

—Oh, no se preocupe señorita Prímula —le dijo el mago, intentando no golpear su cabeza con el techo. Después de todo, ninguna Gente Grande estaría totalmente acostumbrado al tamaño de los agujeros Hobbits—. Disculpe, pero ¿se va a quedar a la cena? —preguntó el mago con cautela.

Si bien la muchacha guío a los enanos a la casa de Bilbo, Gandalf sabía lo que sucedería si alguien que no estaba planeado para ser parte de la Compañía se enteraba del plan para recuperar Erebor. Y si bien los Hobbits no querían involucrarse en aventuras, Gandalf sabía al igual que nosotros que ninguna raza se salvaba de los chismes. Y que los Valar se apiaden de ellos si esa información llegase a manos equivocadas.

Por su parte, Prímula, como cualquiera de nosotros haría, frunció el ceño para sus adentros al oír el tonito del mago. Si bien el mago parecía una buena persona (y sin contar que su nombre le sonaba de algún lado) estaba loco si planeaba echarla de allí. Algo se estaba cociendo en Bolsón cerrado, y ella dejaría de llamarse Prímula Bolger si no lo descubría.

Eso, y que tenía una hambre del demonio.

—Bueno, mi casa queda muy lejos. Estoy segura que no les importará que me quede un poco más ¿Verdad? —usó su mejor tono para convencer al mago. Pero amigos, Gandalf no era ningún tonto. Era astuto, y no podía dejar a esa mujer saber nada.

—Pero estoy seguro que si _alguien_ la acompañara… —dijo en un tono de voz alto, para ver si lograba a incitar a algún enano. Vamos, que alguno de ellos no le importaría pasar tiempo a solas con una mujer… ¿Cierto? Pero aparentemente, los enanos debieron haber pasado una semana en hambruna, porque ninguno reparó en él.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, y casi juró que una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en los labios de ella al ver que no tenía excusa.

—Pero no quiero que ninguno de ellos se pierda la cena. Además, supongo que hay bastante comida para todos —finalizó intentando sonar condescendiente. Y el pobre Gandalf, derrotado, no pudo más.

—Bueno… supongo que necesitaremos una silla más… Además, creo que a Bilbo no le hará mal un poco de compañía Hobbit —ambos giraron a ver al pobre Hobbit, quien miraba la vacía despensa como quien miraba a un ser querido en su lecho de muerte.

Eso sí, no debía dejar que la mujer supiera demasiado. Suficiente tenía arriesgando a Bilbo como para meter a alguien más. Y si algo deben saber, era que Gandalf no era de aquellos que arriesgaban a los inocentes.

* * *

De no ser porque necesitaba de Gandalf, Thorin ya lo hubiese echado de la compañía hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién, en nombre de los Valar, dejaba como dirección _«un agujero con una puerta verde y redonda como el ojo de un buey»_ en un lugar como La Comarca, que está lleno de puertas así? Les diré: ¡Gandalf, señores!

—Muy bien, esa puerta era marrón, y está si encaja con la descripción… —susurró, antes de tocar la puerta. Sin embargo, no fue ningún enano, Gandalf o el Hobbit que dijo Gandalf. Era una niña pequeña, y no había rastro de enanos en algún lado—. Oh, no de nuevo —susurró para sus adentros, mirando hacía otra dirección.

— ¡Mami, hay un señor viejo en la puerta! —gritó la niña, yendo a buscar a su madre.

Gruñó, saliendo de la propiedad y mirando a su alrededor. Con esa luz, poco podía ver en la oscuridad. Además, con la luz de la casa, pudo ver que la puerta era más bien negra. No fue hasta que vio una pequeña marca en una puerta lejana, dándose cuenta de que quizás no estuviese tan perdido.

Eso sí, Gandalf debía de tener al _mejor_ saqueador de la Tierra Media si no quería que lo echara de la Compañía.

Continuó su camino, teniendo como indicador la marca que con cada paso que daba se hacía más clara. Ahora, aparte de perderse, estaba cansado; puesto que en el camino hacia la puerta había una colina. Eso sí, comparado a perderse dos veces en ese lugar, una colina era un paseo por un campo de flores. Solamente esperaba que sus compañeros no se hubiesen acabado toda la comida mientras él estaba afuera.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta, logró oír unas voces… ¿Cantando? Debió haber estado perdido durante horas si llegaban a cantar, aunque siendo sinceros, aquel grupo de enanos era bastante… creativo. Sobre todo si Kíli y Fíli estaban junto a ellos.

Para cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta (esa maldita puerta), logró oir como algunos reían y de repente algo bastante pesado caía al suelo, seguido de unas voces pidiendo disculpas y otras riéndose. Si, definitivamente, había llegado muy tarde.

Sin esperar aún más, el hijo de Thráin golpeó la puerta. Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento, y en pocos segundos, fue recibido por una cara conocida.

—Gandalf —fue su saludo, mientras el mago le dejaba pasar al agujero (o casa, o lo que fuera. De todos modos, no estaría ahí mucho tiempo). Inspeccionó un poco el lugar, encontrándose a Dwalin y a los demás apoyados en el marco de una puerta. Se quitó el abrigo, todavía mirando el lugar. Estaba bastante limpio, con un toque rústico y pintoresco digno de ese lugar—. Dijiste que era fácil encontrar este lugar. Me he perdido, dos veces. No habría encontrado este lugar de no ser por la marca en la puerta.

— ¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? No hay ninguna marca, pinté la puerta hace dos semanas…

Thorin miró a quien le interrumpió, encontrándose con un ser de su misma estatura. No era un enano, sus ropas tan ligeras y la falta de vello en la cara lo demostraba, así como los pies bastante más grandes que la mayoría de todos los presentes. Aquel ser, que intuyó debía ser el saqueador (porque eso explicaría su presencia allí).

Y al verlo, la opción de echar a Gandalf de la compañía apareció nuevamente con fuerza en su cabeza.

—Esa marca la puse yo, querido Bilbo —explicó el mago rápidamente, siendo fulminado por la mirada del pobre Hobbit—. Bilbo Bolsón, te presento al líder de nuestra compañía: Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Volvió a examinarlo, llegando a la misma conclusión que hace un momento: ese Hobbit no tenía madera de saqueador. ¿En qué estaba pensando Gandalf a recomendar a ese Hobbit para su compañía?

Y antes de que pudiese continuar con su evaluación, una voz aguda se metió.

— ¿Compañía? ¿Qué compañía? ¿Van a montar un negocio? —preguntó la dueña de esa voz, mientras se sobaba un pequeño chichón en la frente.

Pronto, el ambiente se llenó de incomodidad; algunos hasta miraron hacia otro lado para evitar lo que se avecinaba. Thorin, por otro lado, miró al dueño (o dueña en este caso, para más inri) de esa voz.

Una _mujer Hobbit_.

Una _mujer Hobbit_ en _su_ concilio.

Dejaron entrar a una _mujer Hobbit_ en _su_ concilio.

La idea de echar a Gandalf ya no parecía nada descabellada ahora.

Además, ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras él no estaba?

—No deja de sorprenderme, Gandalf —sonrió irónicamente, mirando a la mujer que le observaba inquisidora—, debe de tener una buena excusa si piensa que dejaré a una mujer entrar en mi Compañía…

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó la mujer confundida, aunque eso no impidió que detectase el menosprecio en la voz del enano.

—Thorin, déjame explicarte… —pero Thorin ya había pasado demasiadas penas bajo explicaciones del mago, y déjenme decirles: Thorin Escudo de Roble no era un enano que se dejase humillar dos veces.

—Creo que luego será momento de explicaciones Gandalf —la mirada del enano le hizo ver al mago que, efectivamente, las explicaciones vendrían luego. Luego de aquello, el rey enano posó sus ojos en el Hobbit masculino, como si esperara que de un momento a otro le creciera barba y tuviera pinta de saqueador—. Dígame, señor Bolsón ¿Ha combatido mucho?

— ¿Perdone? —preguntó ahora el futuro saqueador, para el fastidio de Thorin. ¿Es que todos los Hobbits respondían de esa manera?

— ¿Hacha o espada? —Siguió el interrogatorio—. ¿Qué arma prefiere?

—No sé me da mal el juego de las damas, aunque no veo que relevancia tiene eso —respondió simple y honestamente el Hobbit.

Pero el pobre Bilbo no sabía que, contrario a su creencia, aquello si tenía relevancia. Toda la que podría haber en la Tierra Media.

Y fue justo como pensó Thorin.

—Lo imaginaba, más parece un tendero que un saqueador —sonrió triunfante, mientras algunos de sus compañeros reían ante el insulto.

—Si por tendero se refiere a tacaño, pues tiene toda la razón —intervino nuevamente la voz de la mujer, haciendo que la incomodidad volviera a la casa.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Thorin, mientras miraba con indiferencia y casi con desagrado a la mujer. Un concilio de ese tipo no era lugar para una fémina, ¡ni que decir de una aventura contra un dragón! Además, ¿No tendría un marido o niños que atender en casa?

—Perdone, señorita, pero ¿No son estas horas inapropiadas para que una mujer ande en una casa ajena? —preguntó inquisidor, haciendo que el ceño de la mujer se deformase aún más.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué está insinuando? —preguntó alarmada.

Thorin simplemente la ignoró. No tenía tiempo para esto, mucho menos si se trataba de una mujer que seguramente no tendría nada que ver. Siguió a los demás enanos hacía la mesa, debían discutir las cosas y rápido si querían empezar la expedición mañana.

Al llegar, logró reconocer con orgullo las caras de todos sus compañeros. Él sabía que les pedía demasiado al ir en esa misión junto a él, pero también sabía que esos doce enanos (en especial Fíli y Kíli) junto a todos los de su raza merecían volver a Erebor.

Por eso le dolía traer las noticias que recibió.

* * *

A Prímula ya le empezaban a cansar esos enanos.

Si, era amables (la mayoría de ellos, Dwalin no era precisamente un caballero para sus estándares); pero también eran toscos, maleducados ¡Y con muy mala puntería! La pobre tenía un chichón bastante remarcable en su frente, todo culpa del joven enano rubio. Aunque podríamos decir que también fue su culpa por no tener reflejos, eso para ella no era excusa.

¡Ni que decir de ese tal Thorin… como se llame! De no ser porque ella sabía que algo gordo se estaba cocinando en Bolsón Cerrado, hace tiempo que le hubiera dicho unas cuantas verdades a aquellos enanos. Además, que las comisuras de su boca ya le empezaban a doler de tanto fingir sonreír.

Luego de que el último enano en llegar se sentase en la mesa, la Hobbit tuvo que resignarse a quedarse de pie, y ni siquiera dentro de la zona. ¡No señor! La habían dejado afuera como si se tratara de un vil perro.

A diferencia de nosotros, a las mujeres no se les daba el mismo trato. Claro que variaban según la raza, para todas ellas la mujer buena era la que se quedaba en casa, cuidando a los niños y esperando a su esposo con la cena lista.

Pero si hay una cosa que deberían saber, es que sólo un tonto le diría a Primula Bolger que se buscase un esposo. Y eso era lo que Thorin… como se llame, le había insinuado a la mujer Hobbit.

Sin embargo, al pegar el oído, Prímula se dio cuenta de que aquello era más grande que ella; que Gandalf y que toda la Comarca. Quizás no era una experta en la cultura de las otras razas, pero estaba segura que el tono en el que mencionaban Ered Luin y las Colinas de Hierro dejaba entrever aquello.

Y en cuanto Thorin… como se llame, dijo que los enanos de esos reinos no los ayudarían, hasta ella pudo sentir el bajón en cuanto a expectativas de los enanos; casi hasta a ella le daba lástima. Casi.

Pero aun así, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?!

La respuesta llegó pronto, de mano de Thorin… como se llame. Era una misión.

Y misión equivale a aventura.

Y aventura, en lenguaje Hobbit, equivale a desprestigio; desesperanza… bancarrota, según ella.

Vio como Bilbo se iba a buscar unas velas, y Prímula, que no tenía ningún pelo de tonta, hizo lo más coherente que pensó en ese momento: actuar de manera natural y fingir que estaba haciendo otra cosa.

Pero como ustedes habrán intuido, la definición de «natural» de Prímula no era precisamente la común. De no ser porque los enanos tenían cosas más importantes que andar pendientes de una mujer, hace ya mucho que hubieran cuestionado (y no de la mejor manera) el porqué de su presencia.

Pero desgraciadamente, Prímula seguía siendo una Hobbit, y aun siendo la chismosa que era, no pudo evitar sentirse aburrida y dejar de lado la conversación que mantuvieron los enanos, el Hobbit y el enano. Aburrida, la mujer se fue a inspeccionar la casa del señor Bolsón, en busca de algo que valiera la pena divulgar.

Eso, hasta que su mente procesó lo siguiente: un gran tesoro en una montaña. No, un tesoro del tamaño de una montaña.

Todas las razas tienen una vena de la avaricia, y ni los Hobbits podían salvarse de aquello. No sólo todos los miembros obtendrían una parte del tesoro (que recordemos, era toda una montaña), además que seguramente sería un viaje. Después de todo, Smaug, según dejaron entrever, ya había muerto de viejo.

Pero ella tenía un problema: no era miembro de la Compañía. (Y luego decían que no era un negocio…)

Pero eso no era algo que no podía arreglarse.

—No sé te irá a ocurrir irte sin mí, ¿Cierto? —habló con el mejor tono de voz de ofendida, esperando que la gente se lo creyera.

— ¿Disculpa? —pero antes de que el pobre Hobbit siguiese hablando, una patada disimulada lo silenció.

—Claro, vas a ir dándotelas del héroe cuando no puedes vivir sin mí, tu guardaespaldas. Eres un avaricioso, Bilbo Bolsón, ¡Yo, que te he cuidado tanto tiempo, para que te largues sin mí en una expedición y luego digas que ya no me necesitas!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo ni siquiera sé si voy a ir! —fue lo que pudo articular el Hobbit, para más confusión.

—Bilbo, nunca me dijiste que tenías un guardaespaldas. Creo que hay muchas cosas que no me has contado —comentó el mago, con un pequeño deje inquisidor.

Aquello empezaba a asfixiar a Bilbo. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer tramaba algo a costas suyas. Primero los enanos, ahora esa mujer le hacía ver como si no supiera abotonarse los cordones sin ella. Era demasiado por una noche.

—Hmm, menudo saqueador si necesita que una mujer lo proteja —murmuró irónicamente Dwalin, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Si es así, lo más sensato sería que viniera ella también —sugirió Bofur.

Aquello pareció no sentarles tan bien a los demás. Los enanos valoraban la vida de las mujeres más que las suyas propias; y la idea de que una, por más guardaespaldas que fuera, dejara los quehaceres del hogar por una expedición como esa era totalmente inconcebible.

—Oh, Bofur, no creo que a la señorita Bolger le gustase dejar su vida. Seguramente, una aventura de esta clase es bastante diferente de lo que está acostumbrada —intentó intervenir Gandalf, para el fastidio de Prímula.

—Pero, en caso de que el señor Bolsón pereciera, ella podría sustituirlo —habló Kíli, dándose una mirada cómplice con Fíli.

— ¿Sustituirlo? —preguntaron a unísono los dos Hobbits, mientras perdían el color de la cara.

— ¡Sí! —secundó Fíli, entusiasmado. Ninguno sabía si era por la aventura o porque una mujer los acompañase, aunque podían estar seguros de lo segundo—. Además, Gandalf nos protegerá en todo caso.

—Sí, Gandalf debe haber matado cientos de dragones en su época —complementó el hermano moreno.

—Oh, tan poco es para tanto —respondió el de repente halagado Gandalf.

—Sí, ¿Cuántos? —demandaron.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cuántos dragones?

Y en ese momento, una nueva discusión se formó mientras los enanos exigían un número al mago, e incluso algunos discutían la idea de incluir a la mujer en la compañía. Dwalin, Balin y Nori al ser los más viejos y por ende, más tradicionalistas, se opusieron rotundamente a la idea. Otros dudaron, y otros, como Bofur, Bombur, Fíli y Kíli estaban de acuerdo con ello (y meramente por la idea de un repuesto). Prímula, al igual que Thorin y Gandalf, miró la discusión, pero la diferencia estaba en que ella esperaba que aceptaran.

— ¡SILENCIO!

El grito de Thorin fue suficiente para callar a todos los enanos, quienes apenados se sentaron en sus sillas. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Prímula deseó que Thorin… como se llame, le diera el visto bueno a algo relacionado con ella.

—Si nosotros hemos interpretado esas señales, ¿creen que seremos los únicos? —preguntó, mirándolos—. Han empezado a correr rumores, hace 60 años que nadie ve al dragón Smaug. Las miradas apuntan hacía la montaña evaluando, cuestionando, sopesando el riesgo. Quizás la gran riqueza de nuestro pueblo se encuentra desprotegida. ¿Seguimos esperando mientras otros reclaman lo que es nuestro por derecho, o aprovechamos nuestra oportunidad para recuperar Erebor?

Los enanos estallaron en vítores, alentados por las palabras de Thorin. Sin embargo, y aunque Balin apuntó lo obvio para ellos (la falta de llave), ninguno de los presentes contó con que Gandalf estaba más preparado de lo conocido.

Para el asombro de todos, en especial de Thorin, el mago sacó una llave ya oxidada, pero que tenía un gran valor para hacer que alguien como Thorin la mirase con anhelación.

— ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó sin aliento el enano.

—Tu padre, Thráin, me la dio —explicó el mago, dándole la llave.

—Si hay una llave, hay una puerta —inquirió Fíli con una sonrisa cómplice hacía su hermano.

—Sí, y estas runas hablan de un pasaje hacía las cámaras inferiores —señaló el mago en el mapa unas letras incomprensibles para Prímula y Bilbo—. Pero sin una llave sus puertas son invisibles. Debemos partir de este mapa, y yo no puedo leerlo en su totalidad… Pero, hay otros en la Tierra Media que si saben. La tarea que tengo en mente requiere sigilo y no mucho menos valor, pero creo que siendo cuidadosos es posible.

—Por eso necesitamos un saqueador —realizó Ori, fascinado de comprender el plan… al igual que Prímula.

—Sí, y uno bueno —respondió Bilbo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

—Si, por eso te necesitan —le dijo Prímula, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa—. Y tú me necesitas a mí.

— ¿Y lo sois, señor Bolsón? —preguntó el enano del megáfono, para la confusión de Bilbo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ha dicho que es un experto! —se maravilló alegre el viejo enano, igual que los demás.

¿Qué el qué?

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Yo no soy ningún saqueador —se apresuró a desmentir Bilbo, y con mucha razón, ¿El, ladrón? ¡Si más bien le robaban a él! Sólo había que ir a las reuniones de familia para darse cuenta—. Nunca en mi vida he robado nada.

—Me temo que coincido con el señor Bolsón, no tiene pinta de saqueador —y Bilbo casi le agradece a Balin que dijera eso, si no fuera por el tono en que lo dijo y el aura homicida que parecía desprender la mesera-ahora-guardaespaldas.

—Las tierras salvajes no son para los de buena familia, en especial si necesitan que una mujer los cuide. ¡Una mujer guardaespaldas! Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto —habló con un deje despectivo Dwalin, haciendo que esa aura maligna creciera y causándole aún más escalofríos a Bilbo. El pobre a este paso moriría de miedo…

Y de nuevo, otra discusión se formó entre los enanos, con el nuevo tema de si Bilbo servía de saqueador o no. Bilbo, que de no ser porque en verdad deseaba que lo rechazaran, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera intervenido.

Pero aquella discusión no le sentó nada bien a Gandalf. Según él, Bilbo era crucial para esto, y aún si esa mujer tenía que venir con él o no, se aseguraría que Bilbo Bolsón fuera el saqueador de esa compañía. Y si debía cerrarles las bocas a esos enanos para conseguirlo, lo haría.

— ¡BASTA! ¡SI DIGO QUE BILBO BOLSÓN, PROTEGIDO POR UNA MUJER O NO, ES UN SAQUEADOR, LO ES! ¡Y SE ACABÓ! —gritó, dejándose llevar. Los magos, en especial los Ishtar, atraían un aura de oscuridad al dejarse llevar por emociones negativas, y nuestro amigo Gandalf lo había hecho. El mago reparó en su error, y rápidamente, aquella aura oscura desapareció. Los enanos, asustados, no parecían tener ganas de contradecirlo de nuevo. Bien—. Los Hobbits son sumamente ágiles, y de hecho pueden pasar desapercibidos si se lo proponen. Y si el dragón sigue con vida y está acostumbrado al olor de un enano, el de un Hobbit le es totalmente desconocido, lo cual nos da una apreciable ventaja.

Y antes de que Bilbo pudiese intervenir para negar todo aquello, la Hobbit dio otro disimulado pisotón al Hobbit, esperando de esa manera ver que era lo que diría Gandalf sobre él.

—Me pediste un decimocuarto miembro para la Compañía, y he elegido al señor Bolsón. Y si es verdad que necesita de una mujer que lo cuide… pues yo no soy quien para negarle tal protección —finalizó, suspirando.

— ¡¿Qué?! —profirió Bilbo.

— ¡SÍ! —exclamó victoriosa la mujer, quien no pasó desapercibida de los inquisidores y ya no tan amigables ojos de los enanos. La mujer, cayendo en cuenta de su error, carraspeó —. Es decir… que bueno que alguien acepte a Bilbo.

Luego de un minuto de silencio incómodo, Gandalf continuó:

—Las apariencias engañan, y estoy seguro de que aún con guardaespaldas, no sabemos lo que puede llegar a ofrecer… ni siquiera el mismo. Debes confíar en mí, Thorin.

Y si antes Prímula bailaba internamente su propia danza de la victoria, ahora rezaba internamente porque aquel hombre le diera el visto bueno. Su gesto, estoico e impasible, le decía que perdiera toda esperanza; que de ninguna manera, él aceptaría traerla y darle parte de su (preciado) tesoro.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras, pues —aceptó, derrotado.

La idea de traer una mujer al viaje y todo lo que conllevaba aquello no parecía entusiasmar especialmente a los enanos, pero pronto dejaron aquello de lado por la expectación de recuperar Erebor. Aunque ciertamente, arreglar el contrato a estas alturas (porque ni loco haría otro) para que fuera para ambos no entusiasmaba a Balin.

Mientras, Bilbo intentaba averiguar cómo salir de esta; pues si antes la idea de tener enanos en su casa lo enervaba, la idea de estar con ellas en semejante período de tiempo era flipante. Y Prímula, creo que sobra decirles que no cabía en sí misma de felicidad. Si, sería exhaustivo, pero el dragón ya debía estar muerto; si, sabía que en cuanto llegara sería ella el objetivo de los cotillas, pero ella se las arreglaría.

Sería un largo viaje. Pero sobreviviría, ¿No?

—No garantizo su seguridad —susurró el enano rey al mago, ajenos a la faena de los demás—. Ni de él ni de ella.

—… Lo entiendo —aceptó el mago, inseguro.

—Ni puedo hacerme responsable de su suerte.

—De acuerdo —mintió. Que le partiera un rayo si el mago no fuera el responsable de cualquier desgracia de aquellos Hobbits.

* * *

**N/A:** once páginas de Word… ¡once páginas! Y eso que resumí lo más que pude.

Quiero darle muchas gracias a MidgardianG y a Quetzalli Yatzil, que sin ellas no podría haber encontrado la fuerza para seguir este coso raro. A decir verdad, muchos detalles me los inventé en la marcha, pues admito con vergüenza no haber leído mucho a Tolkien. Pero prometo buscar el libro y empezar en cuanto pueda. Pero lo de que los enanos valoran la vida de las mujeres, les aseguro que es 100% cierto.

La verdad no sé si los personajes están OoC, así que pido disculpas si no es así. Ahora, sobre Prímula ¿piensan que es una víbora avariciosa? ¡Esa es la idea! No por nada me la imagino un poco como… cualquier personaje de Natalie Dormer. Pero prometo evolución, lo más que pueda.

Ahora… ¿No quisieran darme una linda review? C: nah, con que lean me es suficiente c;

Nessa (Ahora Petta).


End file.
